A semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) has a large number of electronic components, such as transistors, logic gates, diodes, wires, etc., that are fabricated by forming layers of different materials and of different geometric shapes on various regions of a silicon wafer.
Many phases of physical design may be performed with computer aided design (CAD) tools or electronic design automation (EDA) systems. To design an integrated circuit, a designer first creates high level behavior descriptions of the IC device using a high-level hardware design language. An EDA system typically receives the high level behavior descriptions of the IC device and translates this high-level design language into netlists of various levels of abstraction using a computer synthesis process. A netlist describes interconnections of nodes and components on the chip and includes information of circuit primitives such as transistors and diodes, their sizes and interconnections, for example.
An integrated circuit designer may use a set of layout EDA application programs to create a physical integrated circuit design layout from a logical circuit design. The layout EDA application uses geometric shapes of different materials to create the various electrical components on an integrated circuit and to represent electronic and circuit IC components as geometric objects with varying shapes and sizes. After an integrated circuit designer has created an initial integrated circuit layout, the integrated circuit designer then verifies and optimizes the integrated circuit layout using a set of EDA testing and analysis tools. Verification may include, for example, design rule checking to verify compliance with rules established for various IC parameters.
Typically, geometric information about the placement of the nodes and components onto the chip is determined by a placement process and a routing process. The placement process is a process for placing electronic components or circuit blocks on the chip and the routing process is the process for creating interconnections between the blocks and components according to the specified netlist. The task of all routers is the same—routers are given some pre-existing polygons consisting of pins on cells and optionally some pre-routes from the placers to create geometries so that all pins assigned to different nets are connected by wires and vias, that all wires and vias assigned to different nets do not overlap, and that all design rules are obeyed. That is, a router fails when two pins on the same net that should be connected are open, when two pins on two different nets that should remain open are shorted, or when some design rules are violated during routing.
A layout file is created from the placement and routing process, which assigns logic cells to physical locations in the device layout and routes their interconnections. The physical layout is typically described as many patterned layers, and the pattern of each layer is described by the union of a set of polygons. Component devices and interconnections of the integrated circuit are constructed layer by layer. A layer is deposited on the wafer and then it is patterned using a photolithography process and an etch process.
One or more photomasks are created from the layout file for the photolithography of each layer. Photomasks are used to transfer the layout pattern onto the physical layer on the wafer. A photomask, or mask, provides an image of the desired physical geometries of the respective integrated circuit layer. Passing light through the mask projects the layout pattern for the layer onto the wafer. An imaging lens system projects and focuses the layout onto the substrate. The projected light pattern interacts with a photosensitive resist coating on the wafer and, resist portions that are exposed to light are rendered either soluble or insoluble in a developer solution, depending on the type of the photoresist. Accordingly, the mask pattern is transferred into the photo-resist by optical projection and chemical reactions. The photo-resist pattern is subsequently transferred to an underlying layer by an etch process. Most commonly, plasma containing chemically-selective reactive ions is used to etch high-aspect ratio trenches and holes with close to vertical sidewalls.
With a continuing desire to provide greater functionality in smaller packages and the evolution of system-on-chip and mixed-signal designs, IC feature geometries are being driven to smaller and smaller dimensions. However, the ability to project an accurate image of increasingly smaller features onto the wafer is increasingly limited by the inherent limitations of conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes when manufacturing extremely small feature sizes.
For example, consider the problem of routing a wire or a via to a pin in advanced technology nodes, such as processes at feature sizes of 22 nm and below. It has become very difficult for an engineer or designer to identify the legal locations within a design to access a pin. In part, this is due to the number, extent, and complexity of the design rules that must be considered and then understood in order to identify the exact locations at which a wire or via can be routed on a layout. This becomes even more of a problem in submicron designs where there are very few legal locations at which it is permitted to access a pin. This is particularly problematic for engineers that need to utilize interactive design tools when designing a circuit.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach to facilitate the design of electronic circuits, particularly with respect to the design of layout and routes to access pins on an integrated circuit design.